Heroes and Vilians
by robzarr
Summary: Sophie is in a steady relationship with boyfriend Nick when new girl Sian joins her work force. Friendship/romance/lust
1. Chapter 1

**Heroes and villains**

**Chapter 1**

**Sophies POV**

"Sophie, get up, you're going to be late for work!"

"Nick? What time is it?"

"Just after 8…."

"….FUUCCCCKKKK! Why didn't you wake me sooner? I start work in an hour and I've gotta get showered and dressed and sorted and well there and just ARGH!"

"Sorry babe, I couldn't help but watch you sleep till right at the last minute"

"You do know that's kinda creepy right?"

"You love it, so it doesn't matter. Anyway babe I better go, promised I'd help mum with some shopping or something"

"Okay I'll call you when I finish work"

Sophie rushes over to Nick and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek before running back to her room and getting into the shower. As the warm water flows over her toned body, she remembers that today is recruitment day at work, when someone knew is added to the team of staff Sophie is apart of and of course, another reason why she really cant be late.

Sophie works at Supers comic book store in the centre of Manchester, has done for the past four years and is happily making her way up in the staffing ladder. She is now head of her department, but this also means she will be training whoever gets recruited today. Last time this happened, her old boss quit her job because she couldn't handle the thought of working with the new member of staff, so this year she's hoping for someone that doesn't want to make her go down the same rout. Sophie loves her job, she a self confessed geek as her friends outside of work say, so it'll take a lot for her to quit.

Once finished in the shower, Sophie rushed into her room to get changed into her work clothes. Black skinny jeans and her favourite band tee with the stores badge on it. She was about to head out the door when her phone rang. Unable to resist she quickly answered the phone.

"Sophie, I hope your not planning on being late today, you do know its recruitment day right?"

"Yeah yeah Carla I was just about to leave when you called, so if you don't mind I'm going to go before you make me late, see you in 15"

She slammed the phone down and ran out the door to her car. On the drive to work she imagined all the worst-case scenarios or today's newbie. A really annoying over keen kid that knows more about her job than she does. A kid that doesn't care for the job at all and just needed some work. Someone that constantly tries to hit on her, because as girls go, Sophie is known for her good looks and outstanding body, it doesn't really add up that she's a first class geek under it all.

The ride to work seamed to fly by and before she knew it she was pulling up into her car parking space and heading through the door of Supers. She was greeted by her current staffing team and headed up to her office. On her desk was the schedule for today's events, Sophie went through it talking to herself….

"Meet the newbie, show the newbie round, ect ect blah blah blah… god help me"

She held her head in her hands when suddenly she heard a knock at the door

"Here we go" she mutters to herself before shouting "come in!"

Standing at the door was the head of the entire store and in turn, her boss, Carla. It was what was standing behind Carla however that caught Sophie's eye. A young girl, probably around the same age as herself with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. When Carla noticed Sophie had stopped the girl she stepped out the way and Sophie got a full look at the girl. Fantastic body, good taste in clothing, quite similar to herself, a stunning smile even if it is shy but it was her eyes that she couldn't stop going back to. There was an awkward silence in the room that Carla broke by clearing her throat…

"Sophie this is Sian, she the new member of staff from recruitment day and will be joining your team on shop floor.

Sian, Sophie will be the one showing you around and making sure you settle in okay. "

They each gave each other a shy nod a smile and a quick "hi" before Carla cleared off leaving them on there own and in turn leaving Sophie to deal with the newbie. An awkward silence filled the room again while Sophie sat at her desk looking around the room and Sian did the same standing in the doorway. The silence was broken when Sophie started to make conversation.

"So, Sian, why don't you take a seat and we can get to know each other a bit before going to the madness that is working at Supers"

Sian quietly chuckled to herself and sat down opposite Sophie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heroes and Villains**

**Chapter 2**

"So why don't you start by telling me a bit about yourself, then I can see what kind of person I'm dealing with" Sophie states trying to act bored, but really she's intreeged with this girl and wants to find out as much about her as she can.

Sian looks at her questioningly before clearing her head and preparing to talk…

"Well as Carla said, I'm Sian, Sian Powers. I'm 20. Just moved to Manchester from Southport after my mum and dad kicked me out. I love comic books, games, rock music and art and want to someday have the funds to do to university to study web designing. Ermmm not really sure what else to say?"

Sophie was a bit taken back about how much information Sian had just given her and couldn't help but just stare. Sian noticed this and clicked her fingers in front of her face to bring her back…

"Helloo? Earth to Sophie? Everything okay?"

Sophie shook her head and came out of her dazed state and apologised to Sian claiming she was just processing all the information when really she was getting lost just listening to her voice.

"Well sounds like we have a lot in common, rock music and art and everything, mind me asking why your rent kicked you out? Don't feel like you have to tell me or anything…."

"Because they didn't like the fact I'm gay" Sian replied calmly while studying Sophie's reaction.

Sophie didn't have a problem with gay people; some of her closest friends are gay, but there was something about this girl that made her nervous and finding out she was gay didn't help the feeling. Luckily enough, Sophie is very good at hiding how she's feeling when in the working environment and just nods along with what Sian is saying like she doesn't have a care in the world.

After putting some of Sian's details onto the stores computer system, she leads her down onto the shop floor. It was now nearing mid day and the store was getting busier and busier as the people of Manchester started to rise, well the type that would come to a comic store anyway, anyone else would be up and about by 10. Sophie gave Sian a run through on how the till system for the store worked and got her to serve a few customers while she supervised to ensure she was learning everything correctly. Turns out Sian's a natural working with tills and handling customers, even with it being her first day. The store kept getting busier so Sophie decided to leave anymore of Sian's training until the store had closed at 5.

5 came around quickly and Sian had done a fantastic job at getting everything she was asked to do sorted and had mastered the till system for the store. Confident that Sophie could handle Sian on her own, Carla headed off home leaving Sophie in charge of locking up. Sophie showed Sian around the rest of the store, how things are ordered and how to handle certain items. There were some new stock to go out so they did that which helped Sian get a feel of how things are organised and the care taken when putting things out. At first this was done in silence, although Sophie had been working with Sian all day she hadn't actually chatted to her since her office that morning. This time, it was Sian to break the silence….

"You know, these awkward silences we keep having aren't good for our work" joked Sian

Sophie laughed quietly and started to converse with Sian " you're probably right, we're going to be here a while and all that time in silence would probably kill me. What shall we talk about?"

"Well you know an awful lot about me considering we only met this morning….. tell me some stuff about you?"

Sophie cleared her through and began "right, erm, well You know my names Sophie, Sophie Webster. I'm 21. Worked here in supers for 4 years now I think. Lived in Manchester all my life and just got my own place. I also love comic books, games, rock music, art and computers. I'm extremely childish when I want to be which is a lot of the time and I sometimes wonder why my boyfriend puts up with me"

Sophie regretted saying that last sentence before she'd even finished saying it and was mentally kicking herself ' way to go Soph, bring the boyfriend into the situation before learning more about Sian' She looked up to see Sian still sorting through her new comics nodding her head.

"So you weren't kidding when you said we had a lot in common, except of course the boyfriend thing" Sian looked up laughing and Sophie just went along with it. "Favourite band?"

"All Time Low, but im a sucker for 30 Seconds to Mars a lot of the time. Yours?"

"Oh my god, 30 Seconds to Mars all the way! There my all time favourite, I have there logos and lyrics tattooed on my wrists, but seeing as we're working you'll have to see them another time. Xbox or PS3?"

"Oh god PS3 all the way, so much better graphics and gaming quality and the online is free" Sian was nodding alone with Sophie so she assumed that she agreed with her PS3 option "I assume you agree as you seam to have become a nodding dog…. Favourite game?"

Sian laughed at Sophie's lighted heated remarks and thought about what her favourite game was before answering "It'd have to be Batman Arkham City or Bioshock. I couldn't chose between the two, they're both amazing." She looked up at Sophie and laughed" I assume from the jaw drop we match again. Either that or we're so unmatched your speechless"

Sophie became conscious of her actions and closed her mouth, she could feel the embarrassed head rising in her cheeks and she looked down before answering Sian "Erm yeah Batman is my favourite super hero so Arkham city is my favourite but again I agree, Bioshock is a close second…. This is kinda spooky don't you think?"

Sian stared a Sophie questioningly "what that we have a lot in common? It happens to people you know, its normally the basis relationships are started on."

Sian's comment was so harmless and unintended that Sophie's reaction didn't register to her. Somehow they had managed to finish the restock in record time and they could both go home. The sooner I get away from this the better Sophie thought. She locked up and made sure Sian could get home okay before heading home herself. She got back to find a note saying that Nick was staying out tonight for a family thing. She couldn't help but feel relived as she was desperate for her own space to think things over.

After she had made dinner and caught up with her favourite TV shows, Sophie went straight to bed. The whole evening seamed nonexistent to her, like everything she had done had been a dream. Once she was comfy in bed, she closed her eyes and the last thing she was before drifting off were a pair of bright blue eyes. Sophie knew who's they were and she also knew that things were going to change and it was going to be out of her hands to stop them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heroes and Villains**

**Chapter 3**

**Sian's POV**

Sian had returned home from work at around 8pm. Having really enjoyed her first day working for Supers she was tired and decided to spend the rest of the night crashed out on the sofa not really doing anything. As she watched her favourite film, Batman Begins, she drifted off into a deep thinking state. Questions that she didn't have the answers to started circling in her head.

'Why did Sophie react so casually to me being gay? I mean I know that's what I wanted but I was like she was hiding something'

'Why did she regret mentioning that she had a boyfriend?'

'Why did I get a strange feeling when she mentioned she had a boyfriend?'

Deciding that she was driving herself mad she switched off the film and went to bed. She laid there for about half an hour before finally drifting off to sleep, her last thought was that there was something different about this girl and she was going to figure out what it was.

Sian was woken the next morning by the sound of her alarm clock. She smacked her hand on top of it and laid half asleep before coming round and remembering that she had to be at work. The time was 7am so she had the usual 2 hours before having to start work at Supers. Having only just moved out of her parents house, Sian could only afford a small, one bed flat on the outskirts of Manchester. Getting ready in the morning was a quick process as everything was pretty much in the same place. Sian jumped in the shower and took her time washing her hair. She loved being in the shower, it was the one place that she could forget everything and just listen to the sound of the water. Today was different though; today her mind was elsewhere, focusing on how she was going to figure out whatever's going on with Sophie. By the time she snapped herself out of her thoughts, she has been in the shower for just over an hour and was now running late. She rushed out the shower and quickly changed into her work clothes, dried her hair and grabbed a slice of toast before heading down to her car.

She arrived at Supers in record time, getting in 15 minutes before she before her shift started at 9am. She headed upstairs to the staff room to put her belongings into her locker. Not really knowing anyone yet meant that most of the current staff just nodded their head to acknowledge she was there but no words were exchanged between them. As she headed out the staff room she head a familiar sound coming from Sophie's office. She looked over and saw the door was slightly open, so she walked over and quietly opened the door so she could stand in the door way and witness what was occurring. As she opened the door she gave herself a smug grin and a mental pat on the back to reward herself for recognising the music coming from Sophie's office. She stood at the doorway and just watched as Sophie worked on what seamed to be some kind of schedule and occasionally sang along to Angels and Airwaves new CD. Sian took in the fact that Sophie did indeed have a very good voice but was even more surprised at yet again another match in music taste. Sian had been watching Sophie for about 10 minutes before she realised she has dazed out watching her work. She was brought back to reality when Sophie made a comment…

"You know, staring is awfully rude and creepy when we hardly know each other" Sophie had said it so casually that Sian jumped when she first started talking then laughed when she had finished.

"Sorry" she said shyly "how did you know I was there?"

"For someone who wants to work with computers, you seam to have forgotten how reflective the screens are when switched off"

Sophie looked up into the computer screen and sure enough she could see Sian standing in the doorway. Sian could also see the smug look that was plastered across Sophie's face.

"Fair point" Sian stated and wondered into the office "Was just listening to the music anyway, didn't know you were a fan"

"Like I said, we hardly know each other" Sophie stated. "I've done your schedule" Sophie said handing over the piece of paper she was working on "You seam to be able to handle everything, management were impressed with how quick you picked things up. So while I'll see technically be your mentor for the first 2 weeks, they've decided to let you let you handle thing for yourself and just come to me when you get stuck"

Sian looked at the piece of paper in front of her, taking in her week's duties. She did however pick up on the fact that Sophie has said the last few things quickly and quietly. When she looked up she saw Sophie looking at the ground with a thoughtful look on her face.

"You okay?" Sian asked

Sophie looked up, nodded and forced a smile on her face "we start in a couple of minutes, best not be late on your second day" Sophie said. Sian took the hint and headed down to the shop floor leaving Sophie in her office. She looked at the Schedule again and noticed that she wasn't on any duties at all with Sophie. She thought this odd but then guessed the store must trust her enough to just leave her to it and let Sophie get on with more important stuff. 5 minutes later when Sian was just finishing serving her first customer of the day, she saw Sophie appear down the stairs from the staffing area. She looked over and smiled but only received a quick nod from in return. This confused Sian because she didn't know if she felt hurt or disappointed or what. The rest of the day went by as if he wasn't happening. Sophie had seamed to distance herself from Sian as much a possible and when 5 came she knew she had to do something.

Just like yesterday, Sophie and Sian stayed late to organising the new stock. This time however, Sophie went to the furthest part of the store away from Sian and possible and put her headphones it, completely eliminating any chance of conversation.

After a hour and a half of silence Sian was starting to get annoyed with how Sophie was acting and decided to see if anything was up. She stood up, marched over to Sophie and tapped her on the shoulder. Sophie jumped at Sian's touch, standing up and removing her headphones, staring Sian straight in the eye.

"Christ Sian you scared the shit out of me" Sophie said holding her hand to her chest trying to calm her breathing down.

"Sorry" Sian apologised but not once losing eye contact with Sophie before asking " Do you have some sort of problem with me? Just you've been avoiding me all day"

Sian's noticed the change in Sophie's but couldn't place what it was. Shock at the blunt question? Surprise? Or maybe something else that didn't cross her mind…

Sophie broke the eye contact and gathered herself before answering Sian " No, no problem, just had a busy day, lot on my mind and uh yeah just needed to have my own space and stuff"

As Sian noticed Sophie look back up at her again she could see she was lying. Sian raised an eyebrow but just let is pass " Okay Soph but lets not let this effect how we work yeah? You're supposed to be looking after me not the other way round"

Yet again Sian saw something in Sophie's eye that troubled her. Standing her ground, Sian stared at Sophie until she realised that they had become closer. She looked down and then back up at Sophie who not once broke the stare. Sophie gave her a questioning look and Sian backed off and went back to work, allowing Sophie to get back into her music and once again let the silence take over. It was just after 8 when they finished and closed up the store. None one of the girls said goodbye, each just went their separate ways.

That night in bed Sian's dreams were filled with a stunning girl with blue eyes and long brown hair. She never got a clear look at her face though. It wasn't until her alam for the next morning went of that an image was burned into the back of her eyelids, an image of a beautiful girl with sparkling blue eyes and long brown hair, all of which belonged to none other than Sophie Webster.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heroes and Villains**

**Chapter 4**

**Sophie's POV**

Wednesday onwards had been and gone seamlessly for Sophie, everything she did just seamed to be done because she had to do it. The only thing she could concentrate on was avoiding Sian at all costs. Something about that girl stumped her and she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She's so used to being able to handle herself around people that she wasn't used to feeling whatever ever she was feeling every time she saw, spoke to or even thought of Sian.

It was Friday night and Sophie was getting ready to go out with Nick to her friends new club in town. She was just touching up her make up when there was a knock at the door.

"Wow, babe, you look stunning!"

Sophie laughed sarcastically " Yeah not all geek you know. There some wine in the kitchen, thinking we should have a few before going out, I haven't been out in so long its like it's a new thing, again."

Nicked walked over to Sophie and put his arms around her waist, her dropped his head so he was looking her right in the eye

"Babe, you'll be fine, its only a small thing anyway and we know most of them."

"I know I know, itl be fun" Sophie said giving Nick a small but truthful smile "but seriously, wine, please" she state in a serious tone causing Nick to let go of her and walk into the kitchen laughing.

Sophie headed into her bed room and added the final touches to her outfit, some new shoes and the final touches on her make up before heading out into the lounge area. She found Nick on the sofa sipping at his glass of wine while hers was waiting for her on the table. She grabbed it and sat next to Nick, leaning her head on the chest while he put his arm round her.

"Drink up babe, told Tommy we'd be there around 10 and its already quarter to"

Sophie downed her first class before quickly poring herself another and downing that one too. "Ready to go!" Sophie said and tried to stand up before falling back onto the sofa into Nicks arms.

"Wooow Soph calm it yeah! You okay?"

She sat up and collected herself before standing successfully " Yeah I'm fine, lets get going yeah?"

Nick finished the rest of his first class of wine followed Sophie out the door, making sure the flat was locked up and secure. They flagged down a taxi and headed to Fever, there mate Tommy's new club. Once they arrived they saw there was a massive queue outside it.

"Small do with mainly people we know eh?" Sophie said to Nick who now looked guilty

"Yeahh, might have invited a few more people than I thought"

As they headed to the back of the queue they head someone calling their names. They turned to see Tommy running up to them.

"Guys! You made it! Come on it, friends done queue!" Tommy said, or rather shouted. It was hard for Sophie to tell if he was drunk or just excited about the club. Either way she was grateful that she didn't have to queue for what would have been hours and dismissed Tommy's current manners.

As soon as she was through the door she could feel the heat of the club radiating from the dance floor. The music was load and strobe lights were everywhere making it impossible to see anyone's faces. She clung onto Nick within an inch of his life and followed him to the bar.

"What do you want to drink babe?" Nick shouted at Sophie just so she could here him over the noise

"Vodka and coke please!"

"Okay babe!"

"I'll have a vodka and coke and a whisky and coke please mate!" Sophie head Nick shout out to the bar tender.

Once the drinks were ordered Sophie and Nick went in search of some friendly faces. Eventually the bumped into Peter, Rosie and David. They chatted for a while; laughing at each other jokes and each buying there own rounds at the bar. Sophie was having a better time than she expected and when Rosie suggested they go and dance she was more than happy to do so. Sophie didn't dance much, but when she did, it was clear how much of a phenomenal dancer she actually was. Peter, Rosie and David all danced in their friendship group while Sophie and Nick seamed to drift of into a world of their own. They danced for about an hour before Sophie said she was going to get more drinks. She watched Nick join the others while she headed to the bar.

She ordered the drinks and while she waited she had a subconscious feeling that someone was watching her. She turned around and saw nothing suspicion except a quick flash of blonde going into the crowd on the dance floor. Convinced she had imagined it she turned back to the bar, paid for the drinks and headed back to her group of friends. This time they stayed dancing as a group. All 5 of them seamed to be having a great time and the dance moves were just flowing out of everyone in the room. There was something playing on Sophie's mind though. Every now and they she would turn her head and see a flash of blonde. After the sixth time she left the group and headed to the toilet to wash her face.

She stood at the sink with her hands resting on it, gazing down.

"Snap out of it Soph, what's wrong with you" she muttered to herself she washed her face again and looked up as the door opened.

Her face flashed with horror and she saw who was now standing behind her looking her in the eye through the mirror.

"Fancy seeing you here"

"Sian? Whuu, what are you doing here?"

"Someone in the same block of flats as me that knows Tommy invited me. There a problem?"

"Problem? Uh erm no none at all. I'll um just be going now" Sophie said and tried to head out the door but Sian put her hand on the wall stopping her from leaving

"Sophie, you've been avoiding me at work all week, we've only known each other a week for fucks sake! And still you act like you don't have a problem with me? I don't get it, if you don't have a problem with me, why does my presence seam to sicken you?" Sian said and more shouted the towards the end

"Your presence doesn't sicken me Sian and I don't have a problem with you I just…"

"You just what Soph?" Sian cut in as Sophie started to trail off "Is it something I said? It is because I'm gay? Because I'm telling you now I don't need anymore bullshit about that kinda thing!"

"NO! No no no its nothing like that at all!"

"Okay so there is something?"

Sophie mentally slapper herself for her choice of words

"Sophie look at me"

Sophie looked up and saw Sian staring right into her eyes, into her soul, like she was trying to work out everything about her and in the moment Sophie felt like she could do just that.

"What do you want Sian, I don't know what to say!"

"I just want the truth Sophie! That's it!"

"Sian, I can't even handle the truth!" Sophie screamed at Sian before realising what she had said and again felt like slapping herself for what she had said. She looked up and Sian who was giving her a questioning looks. She couldn't held but just get lost in her stunning blue eyes.

Sian innocently moved closer to Sophie and took her hand, she noticed tears had started to fall down Sophie's face and realised that whatever it is that's bothering her isn't a simple matter.

"Look Soph, I'm sorry for shouting. It's just we've only just met and I think we could really get on a friends, and I really want us to. I know we haven't known each other long but I know people well enough to know when something up. You can talk to me you know. Outside of work I would really like to get to know the real you."

More tears started to fall down Sophie's face from Sian's words. She looked up and saw Sian's face had changed from anger to worry. Seconds later she had been pulled into one of the warmest and safe hugs she had ever had. She pulled back quickly though but when Sian inched her head back slightly to question Sophie, they ended up just looking at each other. Sophie wanted something right now, right this second and although she was convinced her newfound confidence had come from the alcohol, the feeling she was currently experiencing was coming from somewhere deeper inside and while it scared her, she embraced it as much as she could in this moment, leaning her head forward until her and Sian's noses were touching and she could feel her breath on her lips. Her eyes flicked up to Sian's who were closed in anticipation before she finally moved the rest of the way, placing a gentle kiss on Sian's lips. At first Sian didn't do anything, probably out of nervousness or doubt but when Sophie leaned in again for a deeper kiss, she found Sian had no problem returning the favour. Her arms moved down to Sian's waist and she felt Sian's snake around her neck pulling her closer. Sophie was the first to swipe her tongue on Sian's bottom lip and she was instantly granted access. As there tongues fought for dominance, Sophie tried to control everything that was going through her mind. Tears started falling down her face again and this didn't go unnoticed by Sian who broke the kiss instantly, giving Sophie and questioning and worried look. Sophie kept her eye on the ground while Sian looked upon her.

"Soph? You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll uh, see you at work on Monday" Sophie said and rushed out the bathroom not bothering to listen to anything else Sian had to say, not even bothering to find the rest of her friends or Nick. She left the club and headed home, on the way she sent Nick a text saying she had gone home because of a family matter and that he should stay out and have fun and to say bye to the rest of the group. He seamed to believe Sophie's reasoning as she got back to her house without any worries phone calls or texts. When she got home she went straight to her room and curled up in the sheets. The whole evening kept playing out in her head. The different look's on Sian's face. The way her lips felt pressed against her own. The way she felt during the kiss. Everything was just too intense for her to handle. She ended up crying herself to sleep a few hours later silently convincing herself that she has to confront Sian about this matter and it'll just fix it self.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, firstly thank you for the reviews so far! Secondly, Sorry It took me a while to update, I'm moving out of my uni halls back home for summer on Monday and have been getting stuff sorted out with my room ready to go. Hopefully, it won't be long between updates anymore now I'm more sorted Anyway here is chapter 5… ENJOY **

**Heroes and Villains **

**Chapter 5**

It was Monday morning and Sophie had woken up earlier than usual, dispute the fact she didn't get till sleep till later than usual. Her rest had been disturbed by what she was going to face today, or more who, Sian Powers. The weekend had had felt like a blur to the brunette after her encounter with Sian on Friday night, after the kiss. Every time she thought back to that moment she has to snap herself out of it, scared by the feelings of want that crossed her mind when she did.

_Previously_

Nick had gone to Sophie's on Saturday to make sure everything was okay after her disappearance on the Friday night. She tried her best to persuade him everything was okay but she knew he could see straight through her. That's what being in a relationship for 2 years right? Her and Nick knew each other inside out. She used to like it, that they clicked so well, like they completed each other, but now, it just annoyed Sophie. She didn't want him to see that her mind was on someone else every time they kissed, comparing how soft his lips were compared to the blondes. She didn't want him seeing the guilt in her eyes every time Sian tried to contact her, she didn't even know how the blonde managed to get her number, but that didn't matter to her, she didn't have the courage to speak to Sian, so she just ignored all the calls and texts.

Eventually Nick confronted Sophie about how she was acting, little did he know, she was a time bomb in her final seconds of countdown….

"Sophie, babe, what's wrong? You've been acting weird all day; distant… did something happen on Friday? Is everything okay?"

"Nick for the last time, everything is fine, I was fine, half an hour ago when you asked me, I was fine all the other times you asked me. I'm just tired so for fuck sake, will you just drop it!"

"Wooah, hang on, I'm only trying to make sure you alright Soph. I'm not blind, I know you, I know when something's bothering you. Please babe, talk to me"

"I don't want to talk to you Nick! I just, I've got a lot going on at the moment with work and its down to me to sort it. I don't need you sticking your fucking nose in at every chance you get. I and capable of handling myself believe it or not"

"What the fuck Sophie? I know you can handle yourself! But when it feels like my girlfriend can't even bare to touch my hand never mind kiss me, I think I have a right to know if something's up! Soph, have you met someone else or something? Please babe I need you to talk to me!"

Sophie's winced at nicks words. The phrase 'have you met someone else' was on repeat in her mind. What if she had met someone else? Sure her and Nick had been together for a while and had been good friends for a few years before hand but now she came to think about it there was never that urge to be with him, it just kinda happened. There's never been that electric feeling between them; they just existed around each other. Sure they knew everything about each other, but don't mean there's any feeling there. She loved nick, no doubt about it, but she was starting to wonder if it was as partner or just as a good friend….

Sophie was brought back from her thoughts when she heard Nick shouting her name trying to get her attention back.

"Have you met someone else Sophie?"

Sophie dwelled on the question for a few minutes. All the things she wanted from a relationship seem to be bringing thoughts of the blonde back into her head. The spark she felt when her lips first connected with Sian's, and the surge of electricity that coursed through her body when Sian started to kiss her back. The urge to see her dispute the fact she was too afraid of what she would say or do. She still wasn't sure how she felt about Sian, so for now, she's going to pretend she doesn't at all.

"No Nick, baby I'm sorry. I haven't met anyone else. I'm just tired and there's a lot going on back home and I took my frustration out on you and I shouldn't have. I'm sorry" Sophie finished and tried kissed nick, trying to put more feeling into it.

Feeling that Sophie seemed to be going back to normal he accepted her apology and was pleased she was back with him.

Sophie was the first to break the kiss, she knew that nick wouldn't be staying tonight as he had to meet his brother early in the morning, so she told him she was going to head to bed and she would see him on Monday.

After nick had gone, Sophie stuck to her word and crawled into bed. She was tired, but not for the reasons nick thinks. Her mind has been racing all day, wondering what Sian was doing, trying to think of something to say in reply to the blondes texts. Truth was it wasn't that she didn't want to speak to Sian; she just didn't know what to say. She didn't want to sound too eager and at the same time she didn't want to sound completely uninterested. She managed to think herself to sleep and woke up Sunday feeling a little better. But all she could think of all day was Sian. She reserved a text as she was getting ready for bed on Sunday night; it was from the blonde…

'Hey Soph, hope you're okay? I think we need to talk… are you in work tomorrow? Was thinking I could come in a little earlier and get things sorted before our shift started? Let me know, Sian xxx'

The blonde was right, they did need to talk. So this time Sophie decided she was reply…

'Yeah, sounds fine. See you tomorrow.X'

After sending the text she tried to get to sleep having not received another text from Sian. However sleep was stolen from her by the blonde anyway. She must have only got 3 hours by the time she had woken up on Monday morning…

_Present time _

After taking a long shower, the brunette got changed for work, trying to take some care into what she was going to wear. In the end she settled for some skin tight black jeans, her reading festival top which has the sleeves cut off and the new addition My Chemical Romance hoodie. Looking at herself in the mirror she gave herself a satisfied smile before looking at the time. She still wasn't due to start work for another hour and a half and didn't know how long Sian was planning to talk for. Playing It safe, she grabbed her car keys and headed out the door, hoping Sian wasn't at work already so she could think things through before they had there talk.

When Sophie got into work she headed straight to her office. She bumped into Carla on the way and informed her that she had a bit of paperwork to do that she wanted to get out the way before this week's shifts started. Satisfied with what Sophie had said, Carla left her to it. Sophie entered her office and it was empty, no Sian. She sighed in relief and took a seat. She was flicking through her latest edition of The New Avengers comic when she heard a knock at the door….

**Sians POV**

Sian looked at the door to Sophie's office before taking a deep breath and knocking gently, pushing the door slightly. Her eyes fell instantly to Sophie, whose eyes had flicked up from a comic to see who had entered the room. Sian all of a sudden felt nervous as her eyes connected with Sophie's.

They held each other's gaze for a moment before, Sophie cleared her throat and put the comic down. Sian fully entered the room, closing the door behind her. She could see the brunette was just as nervous and she was. Sophie stood up and was now leaning against her desk with her arms folded across her chest, looking anywhere but at Sian. The blonde couldn't help but take in how good Sophie looked today. Her black jeans that were hugging her hips and her cut up t-shirt that was a little too short so a little of the brunettes stomach was on show. Sian felt herself having a fight the urge to race over there and reattach her lips to Sophie's. They had to talk, that was what she was here for. As if Sophie had read her mind, she cleared her throat again, making Sian jump and come out of her day dream….

"I uh, erm, guess we should have that talk yeah?" Sian's flicked up to Sophie's again quickly, this time she swore she saw something else there, not nerves, but something else. Realising she hadn't answered Sophie she began to panic…

"Huh, oh , uh, yeahh, probably best, seeing as I got up an hour early for it and I am not good in the morning" Sian joked caused the tense atmosphere to ease a bit as both girls chuckled, she could sense Sophie was glad she had lightened the situation and they both seamed to ease off about.

"So uh, I don't, uh I, how are we supposed to start this conversation exactly?" both girls looked at each other and laughed, neither sure about how to act around the other

"Well uh I don't know… uh, I guess I'll start by asking how you felt about what happened on Friday?"

"I, I don't know Sian, I mean, I enjoyed it…"

Sian beamed a smile at Sophie before continuing…

"And what about me?"

"What about you Sian?"

"How do you feel about the fact it was me who made you feel like that?"

"That's the thing Sian; I can't get my head around it. I've never thought about girls like this, I mean a still don't but I can't, I just keep having these thoughts, these feelings and I don't know what to do with them. I keep finding myself thinking back to the kiss and I get a warm feeling thinking about the spark that I felt when we first kissed and the surge of electricity when you kissed me back. I find myself thinking how much I could want that again, and that fact I don't get any of that from nick, and thinking about it I don't think I ever did. I just, I need to figure out what I'm feeling but every time I get close to an answer I can't back myself up. I'm aware that I've got some feeling for you, and I enjoy it, it's a good feeling, but I don't know what it is or how to deal with it…"

Sian let Sophie finish her speech before stepping closer to her and hugging her tightly. She knew what Sophie was going through, she had the same feelings when she first realised she was gay and started feeling things towards women. There was no doubt in her mind that Sian had feelings for Sophie, there was something different about her. There was a new feeling she was experiencing that she couldn't put her finger on but she was unable to dwell on it as she felt her shoulder getting damp and she realised Sophie was crying.

"Soph? What's wrong?"

Sophie pulled back out of the hug and looked at the floor, trying to will no more tears to fall. Sian put her finger under the brunettes chin, lifting her head to they saw eye to eye….

"You don't have to say anything now, I know this isn't easy for you, I know what you're going through. But I need you to know, that feeling your feeling, that electricity, I feel it to." Sian whispered the last part so they could only just hear it. Sian saw that something her Sophie's eyes that she saw earlier on, she now realised what it was. It was lust, it was want, all mixed up with a lot of fear and confusion.

Realising that they were still in there hugging position, Sian took this opportunity to rest her forehead against Sophie's and just stare into her eyes. Sophie stared back, occasionally flicking her eyes to Sian's lips. She wanted to reconnect their lips just as much as Sian did and she knew it. But she was scared so Sian made the first move, leaning her head forward so she could feel Sophie breath on her lips.

"Just tell me to stop, tell me to stop and I will"

Sian whispers before placing her lips gently onto Sophie's.

She felt Sophie hesitate as she pushed their lips together again a bit harder and was about to back of when Sophie started to kiss her back. Sian smiled into the kiss but was still aware of what Sophie would be feeling and didn't want to push her, so she pulled away looked Sophie in the eye again before resting her forehead back on the brunettes.

"I think I might like you" Sian whispers and the corners of Sophie's lip tug into a smile.

"I think I might like you to" Sophie replied. Sian was sure she had never smiled so much and the butterflies in her stomach confirmed what she was thinking.

'Sophie Webster, you don't know what you could do to be'

Sophie nervously smiled back

"I need to talk to Nick I think, I think I want you, but I just, I don't wonna hurt him, he's my best friend"

"Don't rush it Sophie, I'm not going to rush you. I want you; I'm pretty sure about that, but I know how this is, I can wait, I'm not going anywhere." Sian smiled reassuringly at Sophie and she saw a thankful smile in return.

Sian averted her eyes to look at the time on Sophie's computer screen and saw they were due to start work in 10 minutes.

"Soph, we need to get ready for work" Sian said releasing Sophie from the hug that seemed to last forever and she missed her closeness instantly. "You're not gonna avoid me anymore right?" she asked half-jokingly but also slightly seriously.

" I don't think I could if I wanted to" Sophie answered and Sian was sure she felt some leprechauns going the Irish jug in her stomach and tried to calm herself before talking.

"Good, I'll see you downstairs" she said finally, pecking Sophie on the cheek and leaving the office. She went to the staffroom and finished getting ready for work, a smile permanently placed on her face, while constantly thinking…

'Sophie Webster, you don't know what you could do to be'


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Firstly thanks for reading and reviewing so far :) Apologies for the late update, been manic with trying to find summer work etc and I'm currently reading the Fifty Shades of Grey trilogy which it taking up most of my time! I promise I'll try do better! (: **

**Heroes and Villains**

**Chapter 6**

**Sophie's POV**

After Sian left her office, Sophie used her final five minutes of freedom to think about what she was getting herself into. Question and complications were spiralling around her head…..

'Do I really want Sian? I must do… right?'

'But I'm not gay! At least I don't think so…. Huh, maybe it would explain my lack of interest in men apart from nick, and left face it I'm starting to prove myself wrong about him to.'

'Why would Sian be interested in me? She's flawless in every way; she could have any woman she wanted! I'm just plain ordinary, geeky Sophie Webster.'

'What am I going to do about Nick? Oh god I've cheated on him and its likely I'm about to break his heart'

'OH MY GOD my parents. My mother practically gags at any same sex relationships, I'll be abandoned I'm sure of it.'

'Is it really all worth it?'

Sophie was knocked out of her questioning thoughts by Carla snapping her fingers in front of her.

"SOPHIE! What are you doing? Your shift started fifteen minutes ago!"

SHIT Sophie thought, "Sorry Carla, was just thinking about something and lost track of time" she gave Carla a weak smile and tried to avoid making eyecontact with her

"Everything okay Soph?"

"Yeah fine, just got a lot of my mind"

Carla didn't seam convinced by Sophie's answer but didn't push for an explanation and left her office. Sophie followed close behind and headed downstairs to start her shift, mentally slapping herself for getting so wound up in her thoughts. If this situation was going to work, she would have to just go with the flow, she thought. Do what feels right and just don't think.

When Sophie got to the shop floor her eyes instantly fell on Sian serving a customer at the till, her smile beaming as she engaged in polite conversation. Sophie was stuck on the stop look at Sian in awe. She continued to stare with a content smile on her face while Sian finished with her current customer. Sian looked up at caught Sophie looking over at her. Sophie's nerves and worry about the situation had been replaced with a confident and carefree mind, so when she caught Sian's gaze she held it and gained a beautiful, sparkling smile in return. The sides of Sophie's lips tugged up and she winked at Sian before going about her shop duties, feeling her confidence levels go through the roof.

'All that from just seen Sian serve a customer?' Sophie thought to herself and then answered a few of her pervious questions for herself….

'Do I really want Sian? I must do… right?' – 'YES YOU IDIOT!'

'Is it really all worth it?' – 'HELL FUCKING YEAAAH!'

Sophie was laughing to herself as she answered the questions in her head and jumped in shock when two hands were placed on her hips.

She could hear Sian's laugh behind her as she spun round and met the giggling blonde in front of her. For a moment she just stared at her with a serious expression on her face, trying to make Sian feel guilty for scaring her. As the guilt started to show on Sian's face, Sophie couldn't help but laugh, earning a tap on the arm from the blonde.

"Soph! I thought you were mad at me, that's not funny!" Sian said pouting

"Well you DID interrupt my deep thinking, you needed punishing somehow and your guilty face is adorable" Sophie said trying to suppress her laughter while Sian rolled her eyes.

Once Sophie had calmed down and Sian had stopped sulking they looked up at each other and just stared into each other's eyes a ghost smile forming on each of their faces. Sian was the first to break the stare, clearing her throat…

"So, what were you in deep thought about?" Sian asked a genuinely curious smile forming on her face as Sophie leaned against a bookshelf, beginning to get more conformable being in the blondes company.

"As if that question needs answering" Sophie giggles and looked up at Sian, whose curious smile had been replaced with a knowing smirk

"Oh I dunno, could have been about some of the new comics we have in, or the fact that the new Batman film is coming out next month OR maybe because you're yet to buy Linkin Parks new album!" Sian teased earning a playful but sarcastic laugh from Sophie who was eager to get back at Sian

"Okay one, we have new comic in every week, why would this week be any different, also considering I get them before they come to this store anyway. Two I am excited about the new Batman film yes, but thinking about it may end in me working some of it out and ruining it, so that's a big fat no and thirdly how do you know I haven't got Linkin Parks new CD?"

Sian was highly amused by Sophie reaction and her current smug grin was about to get bigger…

"Because I picked it up on the way to work, it only came out today, and you were here before me, when no where else was open. Its very good, you should listen to it, good old Linkin Park" replied Sian as her grin got so wide it threatened to break her face.

Sophie was gobsmacked by Sian's comment but was determined not to let her win this one…

"OH, cool well maybe we can listen to it together sometime" said Sophie, she then winked and headed to the other side of the store. Sian was so surprised by Sophie's comment that she was still standing on the stop with her mouth gaping open when she realised Sophie had moved and chased after her.

Sophie was in the furthest corner of the store, where it's slightly darker because of the broken light up above, waiting for Sian. When Sian arrived she had to hold in her laughter from the still shocked look on Sian's face and the process of shaking herself out of it and going back to her normal giddy self.

"So Soph, what were you thinking of then?" Sian said in a low voice as she eased closer to Sophie until she'd backed her right into the corner with hands of either side of her head.

Sophie looked deep into Sian's eyes, considering what she was about it do, taking into account they were in fact, at work, in a public store, where anyone, like Nick could just walk it at any time.

'Oh what the hell' Sophie thought as the left side of her lips tugged up slightly.

"I was thinking about the questions I was asking myself in the office this morning after you left, if I really wanted you and if it would all be worth it" Sophie paused slightly and studied Sian's face, the dominant confident blonde had been replayed with one of worry and concern because of what she had just heard. Sophie continued and she thought she heard a slight sigh of relief from Sian as she revealed that she still had more to say "and by the way, while you'd got me all questioning myself, I was ended up losing track of time and having Carla shout at me" Sophie stated matter of factly but knowing it would ease Sian's tension a bit. "BUT" she said before breathing out and she looked Sian directly in the eye before saying the final part of her statement "when I came down to shop floor and saw you with that customer, how confident and comfortable you are in yourself and your beautiful smile" she paused lifting a hand to Sian's cheek and brushing her lips with her thumb as Sian's smile returned in its full glory "I realised a few things and managed to answer some questions for myself. While I stood there and just watched you, I felt a sudden burst of confidence and everything that should matter just didn't anymore, I felt at ease and I havnt felt that in a long time. I felt all of that from just seeing you serve a customer" Sophie laughed to herself and Sian laughed quietly with her. She was sure she could see tears welling in Sian's eyes but she continued "I said this morning that I think I want you, and then I questioned myself after you'd gone. Having them feelings answered that for me in seconds. There's no 'think' about it, I DO want you Sian Powers, no matter what the consequences are, I don't think that's going to change anytime soon and it is going to be so SO worth it" Sophie finished her sentence, eyes still looking into Sian's and her hand still on Sian's cheek. Sophie felt something wet on one of her fingers and she realised Sian was in fact crying but there was a sweet, relieved, loving? Smile on her face so Sophie took it as tears of joy as she had pretty much just pored her heart out to her. He brunette carefully lifted her thumb and wiped away any tears that threatened to ruin the blondes perfect face. She felt Sian lean into her touch and eventually she pulled the blonde into a hug, mentally thanking the store for being empty at this moment in time. Sian was first to pull back and she looked at Sophie with soft but serious eyes.

"Your sure about this? I know it's a big step and believe me I want it but I don't want to rush you or push you into anything or.." Sian was cut of by Sophie lips on hers. Sophie felt Sian smile into the kiss, it was brief but full of meaning.

Sophie pulled away and rested her forehead on Sian's "I've never been so sure of anything Sian. There are a few things I need to sort out, and I'm not sure about going completely public just yet, but I want you to be mine and only mine"

This time I was Sian to cupped Sophie's cheek as she leaned in softly kissing the brunette before pulling away "Soph, I've been yours ever since Carla showed me into your office on my first day "

Both girl smiles erupted as they shared a few more quick kisses before getting back to work. The rush hour came and went quickly. The girls exchanging knowing and content looks throughout the rest of their shift, which didn't go unnoticed by Carla. When there shift came to an end, then met round the corner outside the shop and said there goodbyes for the evening.

**Sian's POV**

Sian arrived home and entered her flat dancing and singing. She hadn't felt this way, ever. And here she was, all content and happy because of Sophie Webster. Just the thought of Sophie brought another dazzling smile to Sian's face.

She made some dinner, ate it in front of the telly and decided to get an early night, she'd had a busy day and no doubt there will be more to follow.

As Sian got into bed, she heard of phone go off from her bedside table. She looked at the name on the screen of her iPhone and again her dazzling smile returned.. 'Sophie' she said in her mind before lying down in bed and bringing her phone up above her to read the message…

'_Doesn't feel right knowing you're further away then a few steps at work. Missing you babe. See you tomorrow XXX'_

Sian held her phone to her chest and bit her lip in awe of how much she cared for Sophie and how apparently the feelings mutual. Sian replied…

'_Sleep will bring us together faster, I miss youx'_

Then placed her phone back on the bedside table knowing that Sophie doesn't reply to texts like that and she just wanted to say goodnight. Sian overwhelmed herself about how much she had learned about the brunette in such a short space of time. Eventually sleep took over and Sian's dreamed were filled with blue eyes, band tees and skinny jeans, content and happy that she might have found the person she'd been saving herself for.


	7. Chapter 7

**Heroes and Villains **

**Chapter 7**

Sian woke the next morning after having the best sleep she'd had in a while, taking into account she had the early shift at work that lasted all day. She has a permanent smile plastered on her face as she skipped merrily into the shower. While under the hot water she was singing to herself and when she was finally ready for work she practically ran out the door. There was one reason and one reason alone that would explain Sian's happy mood, and that reason had arrived at Supers at the same time as Sian and caught her eye.

Sophie Webster

The girls stood at there own cars just looking at each other for a moment, taking each other in. Sophie walked from her car to Sian's and stopped close in front of her.

Sian could almost feel Sophie's breath on her lips she was so close. Her own breath hitched at the closeness, which didn't go unnoticed by Sophie as Sian noticed the brunettes lips tug at the sides slightly.

"You know, I'm gonna have to make it illegal for you to look this good so early in the morning, I'm still half asleep and its extremely distracting" Sophie said and Sian chuckled and snaked her arms around Sophie's neck, pulling her in so there foreheads were touching.

"I don't have the problem, I'm a morning person, so you looking this good is just a bonus for me" Sian said and the girls smirked at each other. Eventually after staring each other down for what felt like forever, Sophie slowly moved closer to Sian's lips. Sian could tell Sophie was nervous about being outside and tried her best to calm her. "You okay Soph? You don't have to do anything you don….." Sian was silenced by Sophie's lips crashing against her own, she smiled into the kiss as Sophie deepened it, running her tongue along Sian's bottom lip, to which she immediately allowed her access, wanting to feel as close to her as possible.

"I wanted to" was all Sophie said as she broke the kiss and smiled at Sian, who leant forward pecking Sophie's lips quickly before leaning back and smiling before getting lost in her thoughts.

'There's that feeling again, right at the pit of my stomach, every time I come into contact with Sophie. I don't know what it is, but I kidna like it'

Sian smiled to herself and was snapped out of her gaze by Sophie laughing quietly.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Sophie said playfully causing Sian to brighten up the area with her dazzling smile. She pecked Sophie's lips again quickly, grabbed Sophie's hand and dragged her towards there workplace.

"I'll tell you later, there was something else I wanted to talk to you about actually, we're still early for work, would you mind having a chat?" Sian finished nervously staring at the ground. Sophie stopped there tracks and stood in front of Sian, lifting her head with her finger.

"Hey, you know you can talk to me about anything right? No need to be ashamed or embarrassed okay?"

Sian smiled and squeezed Sophie's hand to show she appreciated her world and the continued there journey to Supers.

Once they got to Sophie's office, Sophie hired up her computer and sorted through a few e-mails while Sian stood at the door way watching her in awe as she worked away.

"You can sit down you know, I have a sofa" Sophie said sensing Sian's eyes burning into her.

"I like watching you at the doorway, I have a lot of respect for this doorway, it lead me to you after all" Sian said, finally placing herself onto the sofa.

Sophie laughed at Sian's comment "you sap, don't you go getting all gooey on me Powers"

"I wouldn't dare, miss hardcore metal music fan Webster" Sian replied and both the girls laughed at the easy banter. Sophie finished up with her computer and sat next to Sian on the sofa.

"So, what did you wonna talk to me about?" Sophie said softly placing a hand on Sian's knee Sian placed her hand over Sophie's and entwined there fingers before taking a deep breath and starting to speak..

"Its just, god you're gonna think I'm such a pathetic fool" Sian said and buried her head in her free hand

"I wouldn't dare, I meant what I said outside, you don't have to be embarrassed to talk to me about anything, anything at all, okay? Just tell me in your own time yeah"

Sian looked up again and caught Sophie just watching her, waiting patiently.

'Here goes' she said to herself

"What's the situation with you and Nick?" she blurted out a little louder than intended and shock her head in embarrassment.

"OI POWERS, head up, talk to me I'm not going anywhere okay"

This time Sian did her best to stay calm and keep some kind of eye contact with Sophie.

"Well what is the situation? Are you going to break up with him? I know we said we're taking it slow and keeping it quiet for now, but I just, I cant stand the thought of anyone else having this kind of contact with you" Sian finished and looked deep into Sophie's eyes expecting to see annoyance, anger and hurt, but instead she saw nothing but soft, understanding eyes. She held her arm out and put it around Sian, who snuggled into her side, waiting to hear Sophie's reply…

"Me and Nick are well, we're currently in the middle of an argument so I'm hoping I can use that as leverage to just finish it with him. Don't get me wrong I love the guy but him was my best friend for years before we dated, and I think I'm just still on that best friend level with him and he's well a step ahead. I understand this must be hard for you with me still technically being with Nick. But I promise you we aren't even speaking at the moment never mind having any physical contact. And even if we were speaking I would be keeping it to what was necessary, no heavy make out sessions or steamy hot sex sessions" Sophie chuckled and Sian joined in slapping her arm gently. "I was going to go over to his at lunch time and finish with him, its hard on me cheating him and I don't wonna hurt him so yeah I just wonna get it over with. And then, I was intending to ask some gorgeous blonde if she was free tonight but….." Sophie was cut off by Sian squealing and jumping on her so she was straddling her.

"Yes I am free tonight and thank you for understanding" Sian said with genuine appreciation "its been a while since I've had someone to talk to properly, you know with my parents and that, sorry if I came across as stand-off-ish." Sophie lifted Sian's once again bowed head and pecked her on the lips just as the a clock in her office stuck telling them it was 9am. "Time for work" Sophie said as Sian stood up and held up her hand to help Sophie up. They went down onto shop floor together, exchanging a caring look before going about their daily duties.

**Sophies POV**

The brunette looked up at the clock and it was 1pm exactly, meaning it was time for her and Sian to take their lunch break. This time however, she had a lot to get done. She made her way up to her office and was just sorting out her bag to go to Nicks when she felt two arms wrap around her body and smiled to herself.

"Sian, babe, as much as I like your backward cuddles, I have to go talk to Ni…" Sophie stopped herself speaking as she turned around to face the other person in the room, discovering it wasn't Sian but Nick…..

"NICK! You're here I was just coming to see you!" Sophie said, trying to sound enthusiastic about him being there.

Nick wasn't buying it though and stood there looking at Sophie with a stern look on his face. "Who's Sian, Soph?" Nick asked firmly and right on queue Sian entered Sophie's office looking at her phone, not noticing the presence of another body in the room.

"Soph? Baby why are you still here? I thought you were going to talk to Ni…." Like Sophie, she cut herself off when she looked up from her phone and saw the male presence in the room. At first it didn't click but then she looked at Sophie, the terror in her eyes and it all made sense.

Sophie looked at Sian and tried to make in this whole situation, trying to come up with a plan. Unable to come up with anything, she thought I better to just face the truth. After was felt like an eternity of silence between the three of them Sophie spoke up…

"Nick this is Sian, Sian, Nick" the brunette said simply. She noticed Sian smile and nod towards Nick as if to say hello but he ignored her and stayed still on the spot, his head flicking between the two girls. Sophie remembered Sian wouldn't be aware of what have happened before she arrived and again the silence grew between them. The girls kept looking up at each other to see who was going to make the first move buy nothing happened. It was nick that broke the silence this time….

"Does someone wonna tell me what the FUCK is going on here?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Heroes and Villains **

**Chapter 8 **

Sophie closed her eyes tightly at the anger in Nick's voice. Yes she was going to tell him, but she wanted to actually tell him. She didn't want him to just find out, although she was about to leave Nick, the brunette cared a lot for him and although she would inevitably hurt him, she wanted to do it to a minimum, if that was possible. She opened her eyes when Nick spoke up again..

"WELL? BABE? BABY? LAST TIME I CHECKED FRIENDS DIDN'T GO AROUND CALLING EACHOTHER THAT" Nick practically screamed at Sophie. She looked over at Sian and saw some discomfort in her eye

"Sian you don't have to stay for this if you don't want, this is between me and Nick" Sophie stated. The blonde took a deep breath and shook her head walking from her place by the door to Sophie's side.

"No, Soph its okay I'll stay I think we all need to talk this out" Sian said and Sophie felt relief flow through her body. If Sian didn't want to stay, she wouldn't have stopped her from going, but she felt safer and stronger about the situation with her there. She knew Nick wouldn't hurt her, but having her their just made thing a bit more worthwhile. She felt Sian take her hand lightly; knowing that she didn't want to push her, but Sophie gripped it tight, receiving a reassuring squeeze in return from the blonde.

"Aww well isn't that just the sweetest thing ever" Nick said in a angry sarcastic voice. Neither girl had spoken a word to him but Sophie was about to speak up and get things done.

"Nick, this needs to be talked about rationally yeah? Believe it or not it's a lot of process for me as well" Sophie stated and Nick burst out laughing

"Come on then enlighten me, I come over here to try and sort things out with you after our argument because we haven't spoken a word to each other for the best part of a week, I come in and hug you from behind and you think its Sian! Along with referring to her as babe!" Nick took a breather from his speech and Sian looked up at Sophie, realizing this had kicked off before she even entered the room. Sophie noticed Sian looking at her and shot her a weak smile. "And then, THEN! Sian just comes waltzing into your office like she owns the place calling you baby! I know things have been rough with us Soph and you've been a bit off, is she the reason? Has this stupid bitch been trying it on with you?"

Sian bowed her head at Nicks words while Sophie snapped her up looking nick directly in the eye "don't you DARE talk about her like that! Look, Nick, I know this isn't ideal, I was actually on my way over to tell you before you arrived, but I guess you already figured that out…."

"So what, your leaving me?" Nick said with anger and hurt in his eyes

"Nick look I'm sorry okay, but we haven't been a real couple for a long time, we fight over nothing, work gets in the way of everything and when we do see each other we're just friends around each other. Truth is I think I'm still on the best friend level with you Nick and you've just gone a step ahead without me. I love you, I really do, but I'm not in love with you. Your one of my closest friends, but I think that's all you'll ever be to me. I wanted to come over and talk to you about it properly; I never wanted you to find out like this. I know your gonna hate me at the moment and I understand why, I'm about to chuck away years of a relationship we shared, but I cant help it Nick. How I feel about Sian, well, I cant even explain it, I've never felt it before, but I want it more than anything and I wonna be with her." Sophie finished her speech and realized she had tears falling down her cheek, she bowed her head and Sian lifted it up and wiped the tears from her eyes, the girls exchanged a weak smile before looking back at Nick. He was just stood there, all the anger had been replaced with sadness and disbelief.

"This isn't you Sophie, you're not gay! Your Sophie! My Sophie! Please don't do this.."

"Nick I never said I was gay, but I cant ignore what I feel for Sian. I'm sorry"

"Just answer me one thing, have you slept together?"

"What? No! For one we've only just started seeing each other and two I wouldn't have cheated on you like that! As much as you hate me right now I promise you I did this the best way I could"

Nick huffed to himself trying to take it all in, a tear falling down his face just looking at the girls stood there, hand in hand, supporting each other. Sophie spoke up again.

"Nick I know this is a lot to ask, but can you not tell anyone? This is all new to me and I need to get my head round it before I have to start explaining it to people" she closed her eyes in anticipation for Nicks reply knowing this was a big ask after just breaking up with him so badly.

"I don't think I'll need to if you two are together, I look at you two together properly, I can see it from a mile away, you love each other. You can't hide that from the publics judging eye." Sophie looked at Nick in shock from what he'd just said and noticed Sian doing the same thing.

'Love?' Sophie thought, 'do I LOVE Sian?' She was snapped out of her thoughts by Nick addressing Sian…

"You've been very quiet Sian considering you've just taken my whole life away from me, I'm surprised you've not going cartwheels around the office. You take care of her, you here me?"

Sian was shocked at Nick's calm reaction to things and spoke up quickly but quietly "I will, I wouldn't hurt her"

Sophie had been eyeing Nick, knowing something was up. There was no way he would act this calm without a reason. It was then that the reason came to light. Sian's hand had been ripped from her own. She turned around to see Nick pinning Sian against the wall and ran towards him, punching and kicking and screaming at him to let her go. Sian was in shock and tears were running down her face as she tried to keep a steady breathing rhythm. Nick starting speaking again only just loud enough for the girls to hear…

"Good, because if you thing I'm gonna let this go, then your wrong. Okay, I wont tell anyone, but believe you me I am going to make your lives a living hell, so you better take care of her or you'll be sorry"

Just in time Carla came rushing into Sophie's office after hearing the screams. "what the hell is going on here? NICK! PUT SIAN THE FUCK DOWN WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!"

Nick held Sian in place despite Carla's word and Sophie's efforts to get him off her. Carla spoke up again…

"NICK! PUT HER DOWN OR I'M CALLING THE POLICE! I FUCKING MEAN IT!" she shouted at him and Nick backed away slowly with a grin on his face. He eventually turned and left the room. Sian slip down the wall on her back and put her arm around her knees, cuddling herself into a ball. Sophie rushed by her side and pulled her into her chest. Sian released her arms from her legs and put them around Sophie's waist while Sophie's arms settled on Sian's Neck. Sian's head rested on Sophie's neck where she cried, gripping onto Sophie for deer life. Sophie was shushing Sian trying to calm her down when Carla cleared her throat. She walked over to the girls and also kneeled down so they were all level, she put her hand on Sian's knee…

"Sian, are you okay honey? Do you need anything?" She said softly. She lifted her head from Sophie's neck and finally spoke up, smiling weakly.

"No thanks Carla I'll be okay, just in shock I think"

Carla smiled tenderly at Sian then looked over at Sophie…

"So you told him then?" Carla said with a smirk on her face. Sophie looked at her confused…

"Told him what?"

"About you two" Carla said simply but It was enough for Sophie's to widen in shock and Sian to look up at her gob smacked, neither girl could muster up any words for the situation so they just continued to star at Carla, who now had a full on smirk on her face. Eventually Sian spoke up…

"Wh, What are you on about Carla?" she said trying to sound casual but really failing

Carla stood up and looked down at them with a knowing smile on her face before answering the Sian's question.

"Its not hard to pick up on, the looks you give each other, the way you are around each other, the fact that you walk into Sophie's office whenever you want. Not to mention the fact that Nick just had you pinned up to a wall and your not practically sitting on Sophie's lap while she calms you down…" Carla ended the last but laughing slightly trying to lighten the mood. The girls looked at each other and then looked down but couldn't suppress the smiles that were threatening to take over their faces. Sophie eventually looked up at Carla who was still looking down at them expecting an answer. Sophie took at deep breath and took Sian's hand, pulling them both up. When Sian was standing she still wanted contact with Sophie, so she put her arms around the brunettes waist and put her head back into the crook of her neck. Sophie put her arm around Sian's waist return while resting her head on top of Sian's. She decided to answer Carla with a simple nod but that was all Carla needed to squeal in excitement.

"I KNEW IT!" she exclaimed and everyone in the room was now laughing. Carla looked at them both in awe before speaking up again. "Nick didn't take it two well then.." Sophie felt Sian tense up at the mention of Nick and she held her tighter around the waist.

"No he didn't, he didn't exactly find out how I intended him to…" Sophie said quietly. Carla nodded her head understandingly.

"Why don't you two take the rest of the day off? I can get the others to work a bit later, you look like you need a rest and some time alone" Carla said tenderly. Sian spoke up first, "Thanks Carla but I can't afford not to work with my fl…." The blonde was interrupted by Carla speaking up again…

"Ah! Don't be silly it'll be fully paid leave, please girls you look like you need a few hours peace before entering the hectic world again"

Sophie and Sian looked at each other as is asking each other for confirmation of taking Carla's offer. They both smiled at each other, Sophie spoke up this time..

"Thank you Carla that would be great" she said with a sincere smile on her face, Sian had a matching on her hers to before she spoke up "yeah thanks Carla that means a lot"

"Don't be silly you guys deserve it after the afternoon you've had" all three of them chuckled slightly and Carla started to walk away when Sophie called out to her just in time "Carla, could you, erm, not say anything to anyone? Gotta get my head around it before having to talk to people about it…" Carla smiled softly again before turning fully to look at the girls again, still in there standing up cuddle position. "Don't worry Soph, secrets safe with me. Gotta say though, never thought you had it in you to end up with a girl" Carla said jokingly and Sophie let out a quick laugh while looking down at Sian and replying to Carla "Nope, me neither" when Sophie had finished her sentence Sian looked up at her and smiled before retuning back to the brunettes neck. Carla spoke up again…

"Take the day off tomorrow both of you, you look like you've got some major stuff to sort out and work will only make it worse, again, fully paid" Carla left before either of the girls could object. Once Sophie had seen the door was fully closed she let go of Sian's waist and pulled her into a real hug. "I'm sorry you had go through that baby. I mean I knew he would kick off but I've never seen him like that before"

Sian heard Sophie's guilty tone and backed out of the hug slightly so she could rest her forehead on Sophie's. Sophie was unable to make eye contact with the blonde feeling guilty for what Nick had done. Sian pulled the brunettes head up so there eyes had to meet before speaking up..

"Hey, don't think what happened was your fault okay? Soph promise me you wont blame yourself" Sian said softly but sternly. Sophie didn't reply straight away so Sian closed the distance between them and kissed Sophie tenderly "Soph…" Sian said again and this time Sophie answered. "I promise" they looked into each other eyes and this time it felt different, they were free, they could be together. Sian felt this change and took it as a sign for things to get better. She closed the gap between herself and Sophie once more. This time the kiss was deeper, more meaningful and full of want. Sophie was the once to deepen the kiss further and she swiped her tongue on Sian's bottom lip, begging for entrance that was instantly granted. As there tongue's battled for dominance, Sian pushed Sophie back until they collided with the sofa. Sophie sat back onto the sofa and Sian climbed on top of her so she was straddling her. Sian leant back into Sophie but stopped just before there lips connected. She looked into Sophie's eyes before asking the question she'd wanted to ask since she met the brunette.

"Be my girlfriend?" She said simply, and Sophie didn't hesitate in saying yes, and closing the gap between her and Sian once again. The kiss turned heated very quickly as each girl battled for control. It was full of lust and desire but eventually the girls broke apart, as oxygen became an issue. Both girls were panting, smiling down at each other. Sian slid off of Sophie's lap and cuddled into her side, putting an art around Sophie's waist as Sophie put an arm around her back. They sat there in silence for a while, content that they could just be together. Eventually Sian spoke up, something had been on her mind and she wanted to just clear it up…

"Soph?" Sophie hummed in response.

"Why did people keep mentioning that I just walked in here? Nick and Carla both said it"

Sophie laughed slightly before answering

"Because I don't normally let people in my office full stop never mind let them just come in without knocking. Carla does it, coz well, she's my boss, and only people I really care about come in here, its my own personal bubble" She finished with a content smile on her face but she felt Sian stir uncomfortably. Before she spoke up..

"I'm sorry if I've been invading your personal space, god, do you want me to go? And like start knocking before I come in and stuff?" Sian started to get up but Sophie pulled her back tightly. "YOU, are not going anywhere, you don't have to knock to come in, like I said, only people I really care about come in here" she finished her sentence looking at Sian and both girls smiled contently, holding each others gaze.

It was in that moment that Sian realized she had actually fallen for Sophie, everything about her made her feel so safe and she actually could feel how much Sophie cared for her. She wanted to say them words, them three word that would change the relationship completely but she didn't want to scare her off. After all they had only been officially a couple for about half an hour. But she couldn't help herself, as she gazed into Sophie's sparkling blue eyes the words started to slip out. "I.." was all she got to before she managed to stop herself from continuing.

Sophie looked at her carefully; she had a feeling what Sian was trying to say and it made her heart swell. She was sure they were feeling the same way, but she didn't want to be forward. Instead she tried to get it out of Sian. "Say it" was all she said, quietly, so quiet it was barely loud enough for the blonde to catch. Sian took a deep breath before continuing.

"I, I love you. I love you Sophie Webster" Sian said softly and Sophie's face lit up with a smile that only came out on special occasions. She forcefully kissed Sian before leaning back and looking back into her eyes.

"I love you too Powers"


End file.
